wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
He Loves U Not
He Loves U Not Lyrics Ginger: He loves me, He loves you not. Heather: He loves me, He loves me not. Ginger: He loves me, He loves YOU not. Ginger and Heather: HE LOVES YOU NOT Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. You can take a chance, take your best shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never gonna, gonna make it with you. Ginger: Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby. I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, You'll be giving him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in. Heather: You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. You can flurt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied. Ginger and Heather: No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He's into what he's got He loves me, he loves you not. Heather: You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare. Only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side. Ginger: You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no, All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy. Ginger and Heather: No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants, (Ginger: do what he wants) He's into what he's got (Ginger: that's me ) He loves me, He loves you not. No matter what you do, he is never gonna (Ginger: be) with you. He's into what he's got He loves me, he loves you not. Ginger: Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. Ginger and Heather: Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. Heather: You can take your chance at a second hand shot. Ginger and Heather: Say what you want girl, do what you do. Ginger: He's never gonna make it with you. Ginger and Heather: You can pout your cherry lips (Heather: yeah ) Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (Ginger: sweet kiss ) You can flutt your pretty eyes (Heather: pretty eyes ) He ain't got his hands tied. No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, He loves me, He loves you not.... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs